leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:NeonSpotlight/NeonSpotlight's Balance Changes
As a disclaimer, this blog isn't going to be used for super obvious buff/nerf cases like in the cases of Kha'Zix/Zed and Heimer but will include more subtle buff/nerfs/QoL changes to guide champions into, what I believe, safer territory balance-wise. *'Radius increased to 200 from 182.5' ::Radius increase is to help catch people closer to current max range that you otherwise couldn't due to the cast time of pulverize. Also increases the potential of catching more enemies with Q a little. *'Ratio increased to .6 from .5' ::Make buying AP on Alistar feel a bit better and offers incentives in other routes other than just support/tank *'Cooldown reduced to 16/15/14/13/12 from 17/16/15/14/13' ::Cooldown is currently a little high, helps Ali's after-initiation teamfight presence by allowing for more secondary Qs *'Mana cost reduced to 60/70/80/90/100 from 70/80/90/100/110' ::Help him a little in the jungle and in lane by allowing him to Q more without having to worry as much about the high cost. *'Heal increased to 80/110/140/170/200 from 60/90/120/150/180' ::In short, more heals = more opportunities to get in there and, basically, be Ali. *'Damage increased to 79/127/175/223/271 from 75/120/165/210/255' *'Ratio increased to .65 from .6' *'Ablaze damage amplification reduced to 20% from 25%' ::Basically base damage goes up by 5%, ablaze damage goes down 5%. Total damage at rank 5 on a target who is ablaze will increase to 325 from 319 and the ap ratio will increase to .78 from .75 due to increasing the base damage by a little more than 5% for cleaner numbers. ::This change makes Brand's W poke in lane stronger and makes his combos starting with W less punishing damage-wise without touching his total combo damage *'Mana cost reduced to 100/125/150 from 100/150/200' ::With mana cost reductions going around on high cost ults in recent patches I feel this is appropriate. *'Time between bolts reduced to .4/.35/.3 from .5/.4/.33' ::Just a small buff that helps Kennen out a bit early game without making his stuns lategame happen too quick. *'Subsequent cast stack time reduced to 5 seconds from 6' *'Subsequent cast stack amount reduced to 8 from 10 (320 mana cost down from 400) ::''AP Kog was hit too hard a while back and these buffs help out by making it so he doesn't have to wait as long to get his stacks back down to 0 and punishing him a little less for staying at max stacks. *'Cooldown now starts after cast, not after reactivation or when mark disappears' ::It just feels wrong to be punished for not always reactivating, especially in cases like farming minions where you unintentionally add 3 seconds to your W's cooldown if you don't reactivate it right away. It's a buff to using it as a mobility tool instead of just as a way to proc Qs or just to get in range for a quick combo. *'Mana cost at rank 1 reduced to 70/35/0 from 100/50/0''' ::Cost is just a little too high at rank 1 for LB's restricted mana pool *'Sight and armor/mres reduction duration reduced to 8 seconds from 12' ::There is just no reason for this to last as long as it does, I was debating on cutting it down to 6 or 7 but that might be too much too quick *'Mana cost reduced to 60/70/80/90/100 from 60/75/90/105/120' ::With the effect duration being lowered I decided to give some power back in the form of a lower mana cost *'Tooltip now displays champion damage and says "minions and monsters take half damage"' ::A change I feel has been long overdue *'Stun duration reduced to 1.25 from 1.5' ::While not something very noticeable due to the lack of play Syndra sees this skill is, to me, blatantly OP after all the usability and QoL fixes Riot did on it making it easier to hit with. *'Mana cost reduced to 70/80/90/100/110 from 70/85/100/115/130' *'Mana cost reduced to 70 from 80' *'Mana cost reduced to 100/125/150 from 125/150/175' ::These three changes are to help support Zilean who doesn't get blue buff and can't really afford too many mana items without pushing AP Zil over the edge. *'Armor reduced to 60 from 70' *'Health reduced to 450 from 500' *'Combine cost reduced to 750 from 1000' ::This item is just too good and too slot efficient when considering it's high stat values combined with its strong unique passive+active on top of the fact it's an amazingly slot efficient defensive item by giving you both armor and health, the best of both worlds. Conclusion Well, that's that. Don't be afraid to leave a comment. This list is made of things that just popped into my head and, as such, may expand depending on what I see in game or around the wiki. Category:Blog posts